Spreading Darkness
by RiaKiki
Summary: A story with a basis in the world of Carpathians and Dark Hunters. I do not own the Carpathian characters or world created by Ms. Feehan, nor do I own the characters or world in Ms. Kenyon's works.. they just provided a bit of inspiration.
1. Chapter 1 Updated

The world was different. There were new peoples--new gods. Still, there were those old races that remained. Guides, though few, remained--tying them all together, and forging new ties amongst the new gods, new races. Latara took some pleasure in her duties. She knew that her job was important, helping to keep peace among the nations and the pantheons. Latara enjoyed helping the people, all types of people, learn how to make their lives better. The Carpathians were one of the older races. Well established, they needed very little urging to help their human counterparts, or to befriend the mages

Now though, she was on a journey to meet other nearby pantheons, and people. To share a bit of the cultures that she had been charged with nurturing for so very long. This type of journey was unusual for a Guide. In older times, Guides would gather together at the changing of the seasons, in small and large groups, to exchange news, tales and to help each other with trials and tribulations. That was then, and this is now, she reminded herself. The Guides seemed to be disappearing into nothing. There would be nothing left of them, not a new plant, or monument, or home to mark their passing. Not their spirit whispering, merging with another guide, to pass on knowledge, or to ask for help. Even the families were gone. Rumors and speculations abounded, although the most popular seemed to be centered around the new races and gods. Perhaps, as the new gods formed, and came into their own maturity and powers, they killed the Guides somehow, in order to make sure they had worshipers. Or, maybe, the Guides had been absorbed into the new pantheons. Latara didn't know what to think, except that she should be cautious and very aware of every nuance. So far all the pantheons, old and new, that she had visited on this journey had made her feel very welcome. She could detect no evidence of deception. They traded news and stories with her with an openness that was surprising. They didn't attempt to keep her in any specific area, volunteered information before she could ask, and invited her to stay as long as she wished, any time she wished. Because of that she told each of them of the missing Guardians. The pantheons all seemed surprised at the amount of time that had passed since they had seen the Guardian of their lands and people. The Guardians, each had insisted, had been great friends to them, very helpful and wise. The new and old pantheons told Latara of a newer pantheon, the Greeks. The Greek gods and goddesses didn't seem to think of what might happen to the balance of the world--they just did as they liked. Sometimes creating a terrible mess that then had to be cleaned up--there was no way of filling the void left behind. As was what had happened with the Sumerian pantheon. The Greeks, using deception, seduction, betrayal and a guise of friendship had turned the Sumerian pantheon against each other, until only two were left in the world. It was a miracle that the world was still in existence really! And what Apollo had done to his own race--his descendants. Cursing all for the actions of a few.. truly had made Latara ill for a few days. And what his twin sister Artemis had done, just to try to keep a balance.. creating the Dark-Hunters. The intricacies of the loss of the Atlantean pantheon--even though no one was positive if most were dead or in stasis--and how it was all tangled in the web of the Greeks astounded all. The Atlanteans were mostly happy and satisfied with life on their island-continent. They had no real need to look much beyond it. New peoples were welcomed from around the world, and just folded into the society. In comparison, the Greeks seemed greedy, wanting total control. Guardian Lesson number one, learned from before ancient times: Absolute control is impossible to sustain for any period of time. Summer always will give way to Autumn; Autumn to Winter; Winter to Spring and Spring to Summer. One pantheon to control the world? Latara snorted in derision. She didn't need her psychic powers to know that was doomed to fail spectacularly!

Latara took her human form upon approaching the nation of the Greek city-states. Her human form was remarkable only that she was unremarkable in the way of humans. A petite five feet tall, with just enough curves to fit her frame in the right places. Hair that was neither brown, nor red, but a combination of both. Her eyes, like her hair, seemed to be undecided as to their color, green and brown--hazel, the humans called it. Traveling by foot was the best way, she had found, to gage the people (and therefore their gods) around her. Striking up a conversation, or catching snippets of gossip was much easier when the people were not afraid or wary of her. All of that was important before she looked for and found the Greek gods, her ultimate goal. Perhaps after the Greeks, she would see what she could find of the Atlanteans.. Latara could still sense their Kalosis and Katoteros, even if their island-continent was gone. Hopefully, when she returned home, she would find that her charges had fared well without her. There were no Guardians in the lands from the Carpathian Mountains to the Greek borders--except for herself.

Days of travel amongst the Greek city-states turned into weeks. Every where she went she saw and felt evidence of the Guardian Talalo, but no sense of of his living self.

Finally, on top of a mountain, outside of Sparta, Latara found Talalo. He lay as if asleep, surrounded by old men. Priests of the Progenitoi, she thought. She spoke quietly, as she had materialized in her Guardian form, silently out of the air. "Talalo, my friend. Greetings of the world. I bring news, and hope that you can share some with me."

The men turned as one, dressed in priestly, yet simple robes. "Another Old One!" Someone whispered in surprise and awe. The eldest amongst them stepped forward and lowered his hooded cowl from his head and knelt on the stone floor. "My Lady! His Lordship, your friend, Talalo has been in this manner for many months now. We have tried our mortal methods, and appealed to the Elder Gods and Goddess, but we are unsuccessful. We fear he walks in the Spirit World, having followed a the path of the Great Tree."

Latara said nothing to the priests, and they made way for her as she approached her friend on the pallet that had been made up on the altar. Sending her spirit outside her body, becoming a healing ball of only love, energy, and light, she entered his body and examined him closely. The body was dead, a shell simply tying a part of him to the mortal realm. There was nothing to do for the body, dead is dead. Talalo's soul, that was another story. She followed the path he had made, down the Great Tree, and found him lounging in the crook of a branch, about halfway down.

Talalo reached out to Latara, his spirit hands engulfing her own. As they touched he spoke. "Little friend, I knew you'd come."

"Many of our people have disappeared, Talalo. The world is changing, we all can feel it. I am on a journey of discovery for knowledge and wisdom. What can you share?"

"Too much to tell you. Merge your mind with mine, and we shall exchange our news."

The merge took just a few moments, and left Latara gasping for air. Talalo himself was disquieted. "So, it begins, sweet one. I fear you will suffer much loneliness in the coming years."

"Talalo, isn't' there anything that can be done to help prevent, or perhaps mitigate the coming damage and danger?"

He looked at her carefully. "Prevent fully? No. But to lessen? Perhaps so. What, you will have to discover for yourself and the world, my time here is nearly up. Before I go on, a gift." Talalo reached into his spirit chest and pulled forth a brilliant gem. Each Guardian's individual gifts were kept in this Spirit Gem, and were normally only one color--a color unique to that Guardian. This Gem, however was multicolored and multifaceted. Showing that Talalo was truly a powerful Guardian--perhaps equal to a God.

Latara's eyes widened. "Talalo! NO! You will need your powers for the coming struggles. I came to free you!"

Talalo smiled gently. "Latara, you came here to free me, and you have. I am now free to go to my rest with the rest of our kin whom have gone before. This," he indicated the Spirit Gem, "contains all the gifts of all the Guardians whom have passed this way, during this time of turbulence. Each of us has waited here, till the next came, until one came that had not been stamped out of existence. You," he emphasized earnestly, "we all waited for you." With that he placed the Spirit Gem into her chest. Immediately she could feel her own Gem moving towards the new one, absorbing it, becoming one with it. Talalo leaned down and kissed each of her cheeks, and then her forehead before he turned and proceeded down the Great Tree, not looking back.

Latara made her own way up the Tree, and emerged from her trance to find that almost a full day had passed. Only two of the priests stayed with her and Talalo's body. Swaying in weariness, she didn't meet their eyes as she stood. "He has traveled the path of the Great Tree of Life and Death." With a single thought she melded his body with the marble of the altar--so that he would be remembered always, in stone. "Remember his teachings. Be mindful, always of greed and other destructive powers that will throw you out of balance with the world around you. Tell your Spartans to welcome Atlanteans into your city. Apollites too, will have a great gift for your society. The refuge given to them will be rewarded over time. Sparta will need sons, and the Atlanteans are strong, smart, healthy. Both can fight with their head, and their heart, if in different ways." She turned from the marble face of her long time friend, and looked at the priests directly in the eyes. "If any of my kind come looking, for him or others like him, tell them only that Latara returned to her lands to prepare. They should do the same."


	2. Chapter 2

**SPREADING DARKNESS**

**Chapter Two**

Latara roused herself from the long sleep. The journey home had proved to be much shorter, but no less tiring, than the trip to Greece. Sleeping for a week had sounded like a grand idea, and much to her own astonishment, that is exactly what she did. Now was the time to catch up with her charges, and of course, learn careful control of her new gifts. As she moved about her small home, she tested the powers that she was already familiar with. Scanning the vicinity, touching the minds of those with whom she had previous contact, scenting the earth, air and animals nearby. Those, and other gifts, were most definitely stronger than what she had before. It would take time to learn her new limits, although, she strongly suspected that she had few, if any, limitations now. Done with her ablutions and feeling as if she was ready to face the world outside her door, she set out on foot, to the village at the base of the hill.

It was just before sunset, and the village was alive with the laughter of children, and the business of adults. Latara smiled as one of the children bounded up to her. "Lady Latara! I've missed you!!" the young girl squealed and launched herself into Latara's arms.

"Oh, Penelope! How I've missed you as well!" Latara gave the girl a hug. "Are your father and mother home this evening?"

"Yes, yes, they rose just a bit ago--I beat them awake today!" The little girl fairly bubbled with mischief. Penelope's bouncy black curls and twinkling green eyes never failed to convey her personality-- a child who, if left to her own devices would find the most dangerous, and exciting thing she could, and somehow make it through without a scratch while scaring the living essence out of any adult nearby.

"And what did you do, young lady, with your few moments of alone time?" Latara wondered if anyone was in need of healing or help with repairs.

"I practiced what you showed me! You know, how to work with the soil... can you come and see how I did.. I only worked with my own sleeping chamber, just in case I did something wrong... please come and look, please?"

"First, let me go speak with your father and mother, csitri, and then I will be delighted to see how well you did." Taking Penelope's hand, Latara started walking toward Penelope's home. "I hope you used the meditation and the chant, like I showed you. The use of only your own power will tire you much faster. By concentrating and calming yourself first, you will be able to channel only what you need to use, and not everything else, into the healing of the soil."

"Yes, Latara, I did, really!! And I chanted like you taught me too. It really did feel like I was talking to the Earth Spirits. Can anyone do it? Talk to the Spirits, I mean." Penelope was very intent on that question, her little face scrunched up in concentration.

"Every being in our world has their own gifts, Penelope. Some can talk to Spirits, and others only to people. Some people will understand growing things, and others will understand how to make tools. No one's gift is any better than anyone else's. It is the balance of the gifts that make our village a peaceful and bountiful place to live." Latara knelt down to look into Penelope's eyes. "Do you understand, csitri?"

Penelope looked around their village. Her gaze paused on the Human's homes, watching as they drew their day to a close as the sun began its descent. Her gaze moved to the fields beyond, where the crops were growing, and the livestock dwelled. Looking over the homes of her Carpathian kin, she seemed to reach some sort of decision. "I think so, Lady Latara. Our Human friends live differently than we do, and so they need the soil and animals in a different way. We help take care of their animals and crops at night--enriching the water and soil, healing and guarding the animals, so that our friends don't have to work as hard for what they need. They also get to work more land, because we don't need to till the fields for our food. They help us, in return, by keeping us aware of what is going on during the day, allowing for some feeding as needed, watching for us children if we are more daytime oriented, or need minding. So we all work together and no one goes without, right?"

"Exactly little one, exactly." Standing up, Latara ruffled the girl's hair. "Now on to your home, eh? Would you like to race?" Penelope took off running, and Latara followed her, both of them laughing gaily. Many people looked up from what they were doing to look at the sight, and shake their head and laugh as well.

Both lady and girl arrived at the home of Tavian and Hajna, out of breath and laughing almost hysterically. The door opened before they could get up the front path, and Hajna poked her head out the door. "The whole village is talking about the two of you," she accused on a laugh. Opening the door wider, "Please be welcome in our home, Lady Latara."

"Mama, Lady Latara wants to talk with you and Papa, but afterwards she is going to come and see if I healed the soil in my chamber!" Penelope announced. "So I am going to go read and do my lessons, and stay out of the way, and not listen." A very decisive nod followed that little statement and Penelope walked down the hallway and into her room, closing the door with a slight bang.

Tavian came in the back door. The mud on his boots showing clearly that he had been out in a field, attending to some dirty business or other. Seeing Latara he stopped short, and took a moment to re clothe himself in a cleaner outfit. "My Lady, a pleasure it is to be seeing you again." He bowed rather formally. "To what do we owe the honor of your presence amongst us this rising?"

"Sir Tavian, Lady Hajna, it is good to see you again. I have just recovered my strength from my long voyage into Greece, and the news I bring is most disturbing. Since, my good friends, I know that Hajna has the gift of foresight, I thought to ask her for her assistance in learning to manage a new aspect of a gift of mine. Also, I need to counsel you, Tavian, in changes in the world that are happening now, and will in the future."

Tavian indicated that they should all sit down. "Of course, Latara, let us sit, and discuss the world."

Latara made herself comfortable. "My friends, it would take too long to tell you everything. I am willing to exchange blood, with one or both of you, so that you can see what I have learned."

Tavian leaned forward defensiveness etched into his face. "I will gladly exchange blood with you, and share the information with my lifemate."

Hajna poked him in the ribs. "After all the time we have been alive, and known the Lady Latara, you would think she would do harm to me?! I too, will be exchanging blood with her, after all, having a back up is the better way of being prepared." Hajna's voice conveyed how annoyed she was with her lifemate.

Latara offered each of them one of her wrists. Each leaned down simultaneously to bite, gently, into her wrists. Each of them were startled by the richness of her blood. Neither of them had imbibed of anything this ancient, or enriched before. Closing the wounds to her wrists, they lifted their heads to look at her face. Latara nodded. "Now you each know something more than any of your Carpathian brethren; you know more of what I am, than any other Carpathian has ever known."

Tavian recovered from his surprise first. "My Lady," his awed voice barely made it above a whisper. "How do you, umm.." Hajna took over for him, by extending her own wrist to Latara. Latara with no more than a thought of her mind opened a small cut, painlessly, above the artery that was exposed. Bending her head, she daintily lapped a few times at the blood that flowed. When she lifted her head, the cut was healed. Tavian presented his own wrist, and the ritual was repeated.

When Latara sat completely upright again, she met their gazes unflinchingly. "Some things are not meant to be shared lightly, or carelessly. What you know of me now, and what I am about to show you are some of those things." The images and thoughts that spate from her mind to their own were a vivid reminder that life did go on outside their own region of the world. The memories, sights and sounds covered the rise and fall of Atlantis; the creation and destruction of the Apollites; the Greek pantheon's desire for power--and their willingness to do whatever it took to get that power, including killing any who they thought were in their paths. Latara grimly revealed how many Guardians were left on the continents and islands of Europa and Asia, a mere scattered five. Troubled times were starting, with only worse times to come.

Latara emerged from the mind merge emotionally drained. Slumping in her seat she watched her friends regain some of their own composure. Watching them as Hajna leaned into Tavian for comfort and support, she felt a pang of envy. To have someone to lean on in troubled times would be a blessing indeed, and to have that person be the other half of her soul, would be a miracle beyond thought or feeling, and beyond mere words.

Hajna looked at Latara and asked simply, "What are we to do?" Latara knew, from that one question that the mind merge had given Hajna a good idea of what was to come.

Latara looked at both of them and shrugged. "We do what we must. The Atlanteans were a safeguard for the world. Without them, alive or awake, we all must do what we can. We have thousands of years to do what we can to keep the ancient peoples alive, surviving. To humans, that is too long to even think about. To Carpathians, it can be the difference between a child and it's grand-parents. Wars will come. The wars of men, the wars of gods. The earth will be soiled. Disease and poison decimate the world. Without pure blood, pure water, pure soil, what will happen to the Carpathians, Werewolves, Jaguars and Humans alike? Without trees where will the animals live? Who will speak and listen to the Spirits? The world as we know it will end, and something great and terrible will take its place. We must create a place, high within the mountains. It must be secret, sacred, safe. We must find a way to lure only those who are ready, willing, and in great need to it. We must be self-sufficient, but yet able to keep up with what happens in the world. So that when the time is right, we are prepared to help those that come to us." Latara paused. "Will you be my friends? My helpers? Leaders of all peoples who come our way?"

Tavian and Hajna nodded in unison. "We would be honored, Latara." Tavian answered.

"Now, I do believe I promised to your daughter to see if she was able to rejuvenate the soil in her sleeping chambers." Latara smiled, and seemed to shake off the pall that had fallen over her.

"She is too young to be able to direct her power in such a defined, elegant manner!" Tavian protested.

"She is more than capable. As a matter of fact, she informed me that she rose before you both, and did it while you were still resting. I think, perhaps, Hajna, a school for all the village youth would be beneficial?"

Hajna laughed at her mate's stupefied expression. "I do believe you are correct, Latara. I think I know just the pair of people for the job. With classes in the early morning and late evening, the children will all be able to attend."

Latara nodded. "Please excuse me. I am quite interested in seeing how well Penny has progressed with this lesson."

Tavian and Hajna both followed her down the hall to Penelope's room. Latara knocked on Penelope's door. It flew open before she finished knocking and Latara found her hand grasped by a smaller one. With a sharp tug, Penelope pulled Latara by the hand into her room. Already a patch of bare earth was showing, where the rest of the world had a stone floor and colorful rugs.

" 'Tara, I tried it in a spot where I don't normally rest, because, if I made a mistake I didn't want to not be able to sleep in one of my comfy spots." Penelope gushed on. "I meditated and became pure healing energy, just like you said, and I started chanting the words. I heard the Earth Spirit whispering to me what it needed and wanted, in order to make the soil better. I just hope I did it right!"

Latara knelt next to the exposed earth, ignoring the bemused groans of Penelope's parents for her temerity in nicknaming her. Chanting softly, she held her hand out over

the earth. The Earth spoke to her, gently telling her of the small child's attempt, and how grateful that small patch was for all that had been done for it. Latara smiled at Penelope. "You did very well. This small patch is now a much more desirable place to rest, or to plant in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tavian and Hajna awoke from their Carpathian slumber at the same time, as was usual for them. Laying in their bed of soft, rich soil, the cuddled for a time. Hajna reached out, and mentally touched Penelope, expecting to find her getting into mischief as usual. Instead, Hajna found Penelope's mind occupied with the soil, and the puzzles that she found there. Grateful that Penelope was busy at the moment, she turned to Tavian.

"It is a monumental task that is before us, my love," she whispered.

"Not monumental, my heart, just a long standing task. A sanctuary is what we need, and so, we can do no other but to provide it. Yes, it will take years, but what do we Karpattii have, if not time?" Tavian smiled. "Before we start we rise and start our task, I think I have a great need of my lifemate this rising."

While her parents were taking their time rising, Penelope was singing to the soil in the forest outside the village. While she was singing, all manner of animals came to visit with her. Penny didn't notice though, she had sent herself into the soil, as a healer was able to send themself into the body of another to heal from within. It was full dark, but she wasn't afraid. The Carpathian children went about their lives in complete confidence that the only danger to them was themselves. Vampires were rare, because lifemates were plentiful. Demons of any kind were rare, most of the gods kept a tight leash on their pets; and those demons that were not pets had very specific rules about when they could be free to roam the world and terrorize people. Wild animals were not a problem because even children were able to reach out and touch the minds of them. So it was without fear that she went about in the wilds. This night, however, she should have been more cautious. She was being watched by something malicious.

Since the day that Atlantis fell into the sea, peoples from all around the Mediterreanean had been fleeing from the death, chaos and destruction. The few Atlanteans and Appollites that were not on the island-continent when it was destroyed were desperately looking for new homes. The cities and villages that before had welcomed them had now turned against them. Between Apollo cursing the people of his loins, his own children, to an early tortured death, and never again being able to be in the light of the sun, and Apollymi's release and her subsequent rampage through the region--well, people were scared to harbor them, lest the gods look to harshly upon any who aided them. Sparta seemed to be the only refuge in the area; but Sparta had its reputation, and some were afraid of that, so refused to consider living there. In lands where gods had not looked favorably upon the people and animals living there, the long age of cold, ice and snow made traveling difficult, even dangerous; the creatures who dwelled there were desperate, but yet strong to have survived. Where there are those weak, or in need, there are those who will prey upon them. Animal, or of a human form, it didn't matter, the strong survive, and the weak, don't.

Daimons, or rather, Apollites whom had chosen to defy the will of their 'Divine' ancestor and had taken a human soul into themselves to live another day, had been feasting nightly on those refugees. Demons from all pantheons had been allowed to 'play'--disasters trump rules. One truly horrific being was also following the trail of refugees. A Carpathian male, Jean-Marc who had been visiting Atlantis with his lifemate, Marlia. Their sleeping chamber had been ripped in half. One half exposed to the deadly sunlight of mid-day for a full hour as the island-continent sank beneath the waves. The other half of the sleeping chamber was buried immediately under rock, dirt and debris from the house above. In an instant, the two had been ripped from each other's arms, Marlia thrust into the killing sun, and Jean-Marc buried in the healing soil and then carried to the bottom of the sea. Jean-Marc had felt the agony and terror of his lifemate, but was unable to do anything to help her. "Jean-Marc, I will wait for you on the other side, avio palafertiil, do not be long, I love you." Marlia had said to him, and then she was gone. Jean-Marc had worked feverishly to free himself, knowing that she was far from his reach, but hoping none-the-less. He hadn't realized that he had turned vampire until he had burst forth from the sea, and seen the total destruction. Instead of being horrified and repulsed, he was fascinated. Since that moment, he embraced his life as a vampire, never again thinking of Marlia waiting for him at the base of En Puwe, the Great Tree. Now, he watched the young Carpathian girl sing to the soil. She, unlike the miserable humans, would be able to provide him with a meal that would ease the burning in his veins. He waited for the moment when her essence returned to her body, it wouldn't do to have her die and make her blood undrinkable.

Penelope sat back on her ankles, swaying with weariness. Mama would be cross with her for expending so much energy, but the soil was so much blacker now. The trees and plants nearby were humming with happiness. Penny was proud of herself. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grab her arm and yank hard. At the same time, a terrible piercing pain rang through her head as someone tried to take over her mind. Penelope was not able to call out, but the animals nearby did not hesitate to sound the alarm.

Petr was an Apollite refugee, traveling only at night. He was twenty-six, a few weeks from his birthday. Petr had held his wife through the day of her death, a few days earlier, he knew what was waiting for him. He would have committed suicide and joined her immediately, but she had asked him to stay and try to help the other refugees. He had promised, and so, in giving his word he was true to it. He spied the young girl, of a heritage he had never seen before, sitting in the middle of a ring of animals, predator and prey alike. It was a beautiful tableau, one that he hesitated to stumble into. Her song was peaceful and full of life. He watched in horror as a creature that once might have been a man pounced on her and started dragging her away. Petr jumped into the small clearing, even as the animals started trying to drive the creature away.

"Leave Apollite! She is mine to feed off of!" The creature snarled.

Petr didn't hesitate. He pulled his dagger from his hip sheath, and attacked the vile thing. The creature was surprised by the attack, but met Petr blow for blow. "Run, child, run!" He breathed heavily.

Penelope was frozen in fear, and pain. She felt her mother's touch, like a soothing balm, across her mind. _"Your father is on his way. He will help this stranger give peace to the soulless one. Find a place to hide, quickly!" _Penelope scrambled into a depression covered by a fallen log. She watched the stranger battle with the vampire. "_He surely isn't a human"_, she thought to her mother and father, mentally sharing a picture of the two combatants,_ "He is too strong, and his blade does not melt from the vampire's blood."_

Tavian felt his lifemate's jolt of recognition and wave of sadness. _"That is Jean-Marc. If he is vampire, then Marlia must have died somehow."_

Tavian materialize out of mist, right behind the vampire. Thrusting his hand deep into the chest, from the back, he clutched at the heart, with the mysterious dagger still embedded into it, and pulled it out with a great sucking sound. Tossing the heart a short distance away, he called down lightening to set fire to the heart. "Jean-Marc, go now, down En Puwe, and meet Marlia, your other half. Let her restore your soul, and rest in peace with her there." The fire arced from the heart to the vampire's body. In another moment, Tavian cleansed his hands in the fire as the heart and body become nothing but ashes.

Petr paused, then went to reclaim his dagger. "Wait, new friend, for the fire to die down. The fire will cleanse the blade and hilt for you. I am Tavian, lifemate to Hajna and father to the small one whose aid you came to. Thank you for stopping to help her." He looked around and then smiled. "Penelope, you can come out now."

Petr bowed slightly, obviously in pain. "I am Petr, an Apollite of Atlantis. I thank you for your intervention. It was no trouble to help a young one, although, this creature was not what I was expecting.

Penelope emerged from her hiding place, covered in dirt and debris. With a thought, she cleaned her clothing and herself. Penny went to stand next to her father, and took his hand. "Papa, why did Jean-Marc turn? He has a lifemate, I've met her, and him before.. he was nice."

"We will discover that later, Penelope. For now, let us get Petr to safety and a place of healing. It is the least we can do for his service to us this night."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author 's Note: I feel compelled to remind my readers that I have no claim to the Author Goddess' world of the Dark/Were/Dream-Hunters (Ms. Kenyon), nor to the Author Sorceress' world of the Carpathians, Drake Sisters, Ghost Walkers, Leopards, Jaguars, or any other worlds of hers (Ms. Feehan). The AG and AS have simply provided the inspiration, world(s) and rules for this fan fiction, the story line and characters of which are mine. I welcome constructive criticism and reviews, or even just a line to say you appreciate the story.**_

**Chapter Four**

Petr awoke in a cave, deep within the earth. The Carpathian people were truly amazing to him. They accepted him from the beginning, treating him as if he were one of their long time friends. They had healed him, provided him with a comfortable enough shelter, and even provided him with sustenance. A truly giving and caring people. He had not expected to ever be accepted again, in the rest of his short life. He left the cavern to find it just after dusk, the sun had completely set. Petr walked toward the village, as the Tavian had directed him to. He did miss the sun, but also could appreciate the night. It had been easier to be happy when his wife had been alive. Sarna had been able to make any circumstance look better, it was just her way. He knew he would be seeing her soon. Perhaps this would be a good place to stay, through to the end.

Petr found the village, bustling with life and promise, just as he would find any other village in the bright light of day. He saw Tavian and some other men, all of them seeming to have the opposite in coloring to his own people, standing around talking. Tavian looked up and made eye contact with Petr, and motioned for him to join them.

Tavian waited for Petr to join them. "My friends," he said, "I would like to present to you Petr, an Apollite of Atlantis. He brings us news of how the world has changed, confirming what our Lady Latara has told us. He brings us grave news of one of our brothers who fell into madness after the death of his lifemate. Petr saved my daughter, Penelope, from this vampire last rising." The men looked upon Petr with a great deal of respect, all having seen the fight from the memories of the Penelope and Tavian. "He also brings news of a new kind of vampire, created from his own race most recently. Come to the Inn, my brothers, so that we can discuss what can be done for the future."

The people of the settled into comfortable chairs, and gathered around a glowing fire. The humans amongst them had been served with a fine ale, bread, cheese and fruits. Petr was offered a goblet and decanter of blood, as well as a platter of food and some ale. Lifemates were seated together, most of them well within touching range. Many people were gathered to hear of the goings on in the rest of the world. Travelers to this area were rare, and to hear of new people, places and things was a treat.

Petr took a deep calming breath, and began his tale. "A great time ago, the King of the Greek Pantheon, Zeus, and his son—who is the god of the sun, made a bet. Humans, Zeus claimed, were the best of the gods' creations. Apollo disagreed, saying he could create a better race of humanity. Zeus told him to prove it, and Apollo set out to do so. He found a nymph, a kind of spirit created or sired by gods for a purpose mostly, who was willing to bear him children. Those children became my race, the Apollites, named after their Progenitor, Apollo. Our people were given gifts of intelligence, strength, psychic abilities and more. Eventually, Zeus and the other gods on Mt. Olympus began to fear that our race would rise up and take over their favored lands of Greece. We probably would have, Apollo is not necessarily the most peaceful god in the pantheon. We were sent to live on the island of Atlantis. The Atlanteans were more content to live in peace on their island, and they welcomed us. It was a new life, and took some getting used to. We still had our gods, and the Atlanteans had theirs. Our two races lived in harmony, and soon, there were Atlantean/Apollite pairings and offspring. This was not a bad thing you understand; the Atlanteans themselves were a highly developed race of individuals as well. I am part Atlantean, and so was my wife. This is all just a longtime ago history to those of us who survived. I do not know what my Queen was thinking when she made some of her decisions, but those decisions have caused a great and terrible wrenching in the world. It has been tradition for the Atlantean queen to mate with Apollo, I think mainly, at first, to help the Apollites be safer and more accepted into Atlantean society. You understand, that after time, this created a true hybrid of Atlantean and Apollite. This time, my Queen found out that Apollo had a mistress in Greece, and that she had given him a child. Furious she sent some of her Apollite guard to kill the woman, and the child, but to make it look as if wild animals had killed them. The guard was successful, but at such a cost. When Apollo found out about it, he was so angry that he cursed his children, the Apollites. We are never allowed to be in his presence again, and as the Sun God, that means we can never be in daylight. We are to have the appearance of animals, since the crime was committed like animals. We now have to drink blood to survive. The worst part of the curse is this: because the mistress of Apollo was twenty-seven when she died, we are all cursed to die on our twenty-seventh birthday. It is not an easy death. We age quickly, our bodies decay, it is painful, until we are dead and our body is ash. I have seen it, many of my people died in that manner the moment the curse was uttered. There was nothing a healer could do, but give comfort where possible. My wife passed in such a way but five nights past." Petr paused, looking around him for the first time in a while. The women of the group were weeping openly, and the men.. some had pulled their lifemates and wives closer to them, as if to protect them in some way. Their compassion for his race soothed him a bit. "Appolymi has shared a way to stay alive past the twenty-seventh birthday, but it comes with a heavy price. An Apollite must consume a human soul in order to live... but it in consuming a human soul, the human dies, becoming Daimon. Many of my people do not want to kill an innocent to survive, and so they think to survive off the evil doers of the human race. Others have said that it is what our Divine Ancestor has decreed, and so it shall be. A few have said that they will commit suicide the day before their twenty-seventh birthday, in order to spare themselves and their loved ones that much pain." Petr swallowed a gulp of ale. Surprised he felt someone pat him on the arm. Looking to his left he saw the small child that he had rescued the night before.

Penelope reached in and hugged him. "I am sorry that you are hurting. Our people can turn into monsters too, but I think we are lucky to have only a Guardian looking out for us, and not a cranky god." She crawled into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

Petr sighed and then continued, "Some believe it was Apollo who destroyed Atlantis, in the hopes of wiping the race he created off the face of the world." Being of the royal house had given him a great deal of information that he almost wished he hadn't had access to. "My cousin, you see, was the Queen of Atlantis. My wife and I had been on an trading and ambassadorial voyage when Atlantis was destroyed. I do not think Apollo had the strength to flex himself and destroy Atlantis. The Atlantean pantheon is too strong to be brought down by any other than themselves, and that would extend to the island-continent that they created and ruled as gods. There was a prophecy about our Goddess of Destruction, Appolymi. She, and her mate, Archon, would have a son who would be end the world as they knew it. His words would become reality; he would become the ultimate fate. This scared Archon, and the other Atlantean gods. Appolymi had longed for a child of her own, so when Archon told her to not have the baby, she refused. He told her that because of her refusal, he would have to kill the child after birth. She refused to accept this, and gave birth to the child early, and then because he would not survive that early, hid him within the womb of a mortal queen, not on Atlantis. At the appointed time, she presented Archon with a baby made of stone. Archon was furious, and so had her imprisoned in her temple in the Atlantean hell realm of Kalosis. If he could not avert the disaster coming, he was going to do everything he could to keep Appolymi from interfering with the child, after all, not all mortal children survive birth, infancy, or childhood. This child did survive, and on his twenty-first birthday came into his god-hood. Shortly after that, Apollo killed him, and Appolymi in true Destroyer form, raged throughout her pantheon, Atlantis and Greece. I do not know what stopped her, but I do know that something did, because that is the only reason why the world still exists. I do not think she killed her pantheon, the world still exists—killing any god or goddess will create terrible turmoil and destruction in the world, but killing one of the moon or sun, or one that holds a key to the world in some way will destroy the world itself. I think perhaps, that my Atlantean pantheon slumbers, awaiting the day a solution presents itself. They did, in a way, create part of this problem. Fear what you do not understand, destroy what you fear, and then you will never understand it so you will always fear it." Petr sat back in his chair, with the child in his lap. He absently stroked her hair as it tickled his chin.

"Petr," one of the men addressed him, "When is your twenty-seventh birthday?"

"I turn twenty-seven in five days. But I do not intend to die in agony, with my body decaying, and my mind still strong. I will greet that day with happiness and joy, because I know that my wife is waiting for me. Then, at the moment the pain becomes too great, I will take my blade and give myself a mortal wound." Petr shook his blond head sadly. "It will not be such a glorious death, but it will be an honorable one."

A new voice spoke up from the doorway. "Petr, Prince of Atlantis, the meanings of Duty, and Honor are well known in this company of people. Glory, however is not. The people of these lands have yet to understand how death can be glorious."

Penelope jumped out of Petr's lap and ran to the woman. "Lady Latara!! Prince Petr has been telling us about what happened in the places were talking about with my father. He is so sad, can't we help him be happy?"

"Young one, Prince Petr has seen much death that was not timely. He has seen many places destroyed, wiped off the face of our good earth completely. His heart is heavy with the knowledge that death is coming for him. There is little we can do to make him 'happy', but much we can do to ease his heart and mind." Latara soothed the child. Her words had many in the room nodding in agreement.

One of the human wise women spoke up. "Our Carpathian friends do not respond well to human ways of healing, what of you, Prince Petr?"

"I heal faster than the average man, but still require many of the same steps to healing as humans do." He replied softly.

"Then tonight we will talk about your needs, and with the Lady Latara's help, we will ease your way down En Puwe so that you can be with your wife and loved ones again." Tavian announced. The room murmured in agreement. "And, tomorrow, you can rest in a home that is well guarded from sunlight, and our human brothers and sisters will be a shout away should you have need of anything. Tomorrow in the late evening we will have a communal meal and talk about the plan, and more things that Lady Latara has confided in me most recently."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Latara left the village to do what they did best: come together and embrace a cause. There was an urgent errand that awaited her attention, and could not be put off any longer. She flashed herself to the mountain top temple that used to belong to Talalo. Quietly watching the priests and priestesses maintain the temple, and all the traditions, gave her a moment of peace and a feeling of calm that she hadn't been aware that she needed. Taking a deep breath, she allowed a flash of light to emit from her, so as to get the people's attention. _"Only one hundred people"_, she thought to herself, _"and no more, to try to carry a message and traditions over several millennium."_

The priests and priestesses looked up from their chores with a communal gasp. Low murmurs ran through the group as those that did not know who the Lady was were told by those whom had been present before. The Elder priest moved forward and bowed.

"My Lady, it is our honor to have you visit with us again. Can we be of service?" He straightened up slowly.

"I come to you now with special instructions that are needed to be held close to your hearts, and always to be at the forefront of your minds, and those of your successors. Your order here will have the ability to help shape lives of men, of women, and even of gods. So I entrust to you a sacred duty." With a wave of her hand a fierce wind howled through the temple and settled over the marble table next to the altar. The wind danced and tunneled, whipped forward and retreated back, and when it was finally calm, and left the temple as a gentle breeze, the marble tabletop was changed dramatically. Instead of smooth marble, there was a three dimensional map. With mountains and valleys, hills, lakes, rivers, forests. Villages and cities, seaports. A golden line connected their mountain top temple in Sparta, to an unknown destination. "With this map, you will send to me any refugee who seeks sanctuary; who wishes to live in peace, in safety. You will direct them to the village of Adytum, in the Carpathian mountains. It will be well defended, and well guarded. It matters not what race they are, or their differences; no one will care which god or goddess they pray to. If they come with a willingness to live in peace and harmony, they will be welcome. If they come with the intent to bring harm to any who dwell there, then they do so at their own peril." Latara waved another hand, and a gentle rain fell upon the table, causing the waterways to be filled and flow. "This map will change with the seasons, and when the terrain changes. When Adytum moves to its final home, the golden line with grow and move with it." Latara paused. "Elder, come with me into the anteroom, please."

As Latara and the Elder moved into the anteroom, many of the group crowded around the map table and watched with awe as it continued to show what was happening over a great expanse of the world.

"Elder, I would like you to please summon Artemis and Apollo here." Latara spoke softly to the priest.

"My Lady! Are you sure?"

"Yes, Elder, very sure. When they are here, introduce us please, and then you may go admire the map. This small secret about the map I will share with you, and you will share only with your successor. The map with grow and expand as knowledge of the world expands. It now shows you all of Greece, Rome, and up to the Carpathian mountains. You see the Far East, and Egypt. But, there are lands in which the Guardians have only just begun to work. As those lands develop, they will show on the map, no matter if people from this land have discovered them yet. It is your sacred duty to show this map only to those who have a true need of it. It is not to be used, for example, to plan the conquering of other nations. But it could be used in dire need for the defense of Sparta.. I hope you understand the difference, and can apply wisdom to your choices."

The Elder priest nodded his understanding. "And now, my Lady, you wish me to summon the Divine Twins?"

Latara snorted very inelegantly, "Yes, summon them, although, how divine they are I really can't tell you."

Elder raised his eyebrows and grinned in wry conspiracy. "A thought that has been expressed quite clearly amongst us here as well. Artemis, Apollo, I summon you both to human form!"

With a double burst of blinding flash of light, two beings suddenly appeared in the anteroom. Looking about them with similar grimaces, they turned to look at the human and his companion. The woman was beautiful, as most goddesses were. Her hair was red and her eyes green. She was obviously unhappy to be summoned. The man was tall, blond, and gorgeous. He seemed mildly curious.

The Elder priest stepped forward. "Artemis, Apollo, I have summoned you both at the request of My Lady, Latara, a Guardian."

Apollo sneered, "I thought that our pantheon had wiped out the Guardians. It will be a pleasure to rid us of one more."

The Elder priest stiffened at that statement. Latara put her hand on his shoulder, and he felt a wave of comfort and peace flow through him. Talalo had touched him on more than one occasion, but never had he experienced such a feeling of power.

"Elder," Latara spoke quietly. "I thank you for your service. Go now, with my blessings."

Elder bowed to the Lady, and turned his back deliberately on the Greek gods. He went to the temple room, to be with his fellow priest and priestesses.

"I asked the Elder priest to summon you here so that we might have a small conversation, just the three of us."

Artemis looked at Latara with contempt. "What could we have to discuss with you?"

Latara looked directly at Artemis, then glanced at Apollo. "The destruction of Atlantis, the ruins that litter Greece. The cursed race, Apollites. Apostolos. Acheron. What people will do to survive."

Apollo burst out angrily, "I do not wish to speak of that race I spawned!! And as for Acheron, I killed him, he is dead!"

"Apollo, do you know why Greece lies in ruins? Do you know why Atlantis is no longer on the face of the earth?" Latara questioned gently.

"Appolymi, the Destroyer of Atlantis broke free of her cage, so?"

"She did not break free, she was set free, inadvertently, but still. Your actions did it. I will not tell you which of your actions caused the catastrophe, that would change too much in the future. As for the race of people you spawned, you have held a whole people accountable for the actions of a very few—and now, it is too late to fix that. All I have to say to you is that you stay out of your sister's dominion for all time. If you meddle in what will come, then you will be responsible for the world, and everything or one that depends on it, ceasing to exist.

Apollo sunk down on to a chair.

Artemis placed a supportive hand on her brother's shoulder. "How do you know any of this?! You, you are nothing but a Guardian..nothing more than a nymph to us!" She spat.

Latara let go of the shield that she was holding between herself and the world. She let the twins see her, all her power and abilities, as she truly was. Now she truly reflected her human form, with power for her backbone, grace in her movements, love and truth at her heart. "I, little Artemis, am older than you. I was content in my life as Guardian in my range. I had friends and family amongst the others, that your brother so arrogantly has admitted to having been slaughtered. I came here to this temple just a few weeks ago, to find one of my friends. What I found was my friend, on the path of En Puwe, and he had been entrusted with the powers and skills of all those Guardians who are no longer on this good Earth. Talalo passed those things onto me, and now, I am more than just a Guardian."

Apollo breathed, "A Guardian Goddess.." Artemis just shook her head.

"Now my time here grows short. Do not interfere with your race anymore Apollo. Your sister has a means to helping to control the destruction that those who are desperate to live can cause. Artemis, apologize to he whom you have wronged, and give him back his soul. Chaining a person to you does little to encourage love. If you can not stop these games that you play with him, you will loose everything and more that you seek to keep."

Latara looked at them sadly, knowing that one of them might heed something that she had said. She waved her hand at them, and flashed herself back home. There was much to enjoy and a beautiful celebration of life to attend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** (1.)_Once I again I have to say that Ms. Feehan has inspired me from her world of Carpathians, Werewolves, Leopards, Jaguars, Ghost Walkers, and the magickal (spelled wrong on purpose) Drake sisters. Ms. Kenyon (or McGregor depending on which of her novels you read) has inspired me from within her world of the Dark-Hunters, Were-Hunters, and Dream-Hunters. Those works and copyrights belong completely to each of them, respectively. I try to work within the rules and laws of their worlds. This story belongs to me. (2.) I am open to feedback and reviews, please do not hesitate to do so. Thanks to MeshiGohiku for commenting. I try not to give my 'credits' at the beginning of the chapters, as I put them in the summary, but will try to remember to do so more frequently. As for 'changes', I really don't understand that suggestion, as I don't know which changes you think are necessary shrug...and anyway, the story is not complete, and some of these little things that may seem dangling, or unnecessary will be quite clear, eventually._

**Chapter 6**

The last two centuries had passed, with fruitful labor, yet very slowly for Latara. Not to put too fine a point on it, even though she was around people almost all the time, she was lonely. Helping the people create a safe, secure, and ultimately secret home was time consuming, but it did not take up all of her time. There were many people whom had worked hard to make the new location a home for all. Teaching all the young ones was a joy that Latara treasured, yet it was also a torture for her. Interacting with the community, showed Latara frequently exactly what she had, and cast into sharp delineation that which she did not have. Latara longed for a mate and family of her own, but was careful to not show this longing to the people. She simply shook off the melancholy as it became too much to bear, and buried her energy into daily life.

Adytum's location was truly a work of Earthen art. Mountains so high that the air was almost unbreathable at the top were formed the shape of the crescent moon, framing a large valley full of beautiful meadows, thick wooded forests, clear lakes, rivers and streams. There were only three ways in, or out of the valley. A long, narrow corridor of one day's journey for accommodated those who needed to approach by land. Everyone else, they either flew (shape shifting was natural to some, magical to others), or 'flashed' themselves into the refuge.

The Prince of Atlantis, Petr, had been the first to be interred in the valley. His wishes had been followed, and even though it had taken decades to complete. A fine marble and granite mausoleum had been erected, and upon etched the likenesses of the entire Atlantean pantheon, as well as their names. He had wished that someone would remember them and the history of his beloved home. Petr died in the way that his divine ancestor, Apollo had decreed, but with help from the wise healers amongst the community, he had passed with as little pain as possible. The history of Atlantis, that he had told in some detail to one of the Carpathian women had been etched on the inside walls of the mausoleum, and his ashes had been interred behind a square panel in the wall, with his name and title, and his birth and death dates inscribed.

The cliff faces held secrets, and the people were happy to discover them. Caverns full of rich soil, and bubbling hot springs provided the perfect location for healing. Other caves and caverns were ideally suited for people to make into comfortable living spaces, if they so chose. There were now many paths leading up the hills, and cliffs, with doors and windows showing here or there. This was a gradual movement to the new location. Some newly mated or wedded couples had decided to make their homes in Adytum, as they would have had to build a new home anyway. Adytum was only a few days travel away from the original village, making it very possible to see family who still remained there.

The Spartan priests had not forgotten their obligations. Every so often new people would come to the village. They were all welcomed and sheltered. Now, every six months a few of the more adventurous youngsters would make a journey to Sparta, or other places, and come back with people, goods, ideas and news about the world.

And so, the centuries had passed. Latara knew that it was too much to hope that her work had gone unnoticed by all but a few; the few who would know, but not care to interfere, or question it. It was now a wait-and-see time.

Penelope came hurrying up the slope to Latara's new home. She was so excited! A wonderfully large caravan of people were coming closer to the Village. An advance rider had arrived and announced the need to speak with the 'Guardian Lady Latara'. The community had almost laughed at him for giving her such a title, none of them had heard her be addressed as such—and a few had lived as long as a thousand years, or more! Any number of people could have reached for Latara along a telepathic link that they shared with her, but for the sake of appearances, Penelope carried the message to her.

Latara came out of her home, smiling in welcome at Penelope. "So, they gave you messenger duty today?"

"Truthfully, I volunteered for it. Being my age, and yet unmated, by anyone's perceptions of my age, brings me too much attention I think." Penelope snorted.

Latara grinned at her in conspiracy. "If you like, we can always look into the basin later. You might be able to at least get a glimpse of him, or how long you may have to wait." The two of them laced their arms together as they started walking down the hill towards to the Village.

"That might not be such a bad idea. Do you really mean it?" Penelope queried thoughtfully.

"Of course, young one. Now, fill me in on the details of this messenger, and the caravan that he precedes."

Settling into telepathic conversation, Penelope 'showed' her the images of the rider by replaying his entry to the Village.

Latara nodded her head thoughtfully. _ "I had been expecting this. Intelligence and desperation, mixed with a magically talented individual often breeds (in this case quite literally) the most startling results." _Latara turned to Penelope, taking her hands in her own and looked deeply into Penny's eyes. _"I think we are going to need to look in the __basin for many answers. Some of those answers, I think, will lead us to more questions. As for right now, we have people to welcome."_

Arriving in the Village, Latara went to the Inn where the messenger was being welcomed and given refreshments.

"Welcome, new friend," She greeted him, "I am the Guardian Latara. What message do you bring to me?"

The young man stood up so quickly, he nearly spilled his food and drink. "My Lady!"

"We do not stand on much in the way of Court formality. Please, sit, and tell me your message as you refresh yourself." Latara took a seat across the table from him. Penelope sat next to her.

"My Lady, first, please, read this," The man held out a scroll sealed with wax bearing a royal crest.

Latara took the scroll, and instead of breaking the seal, removed the dagger that Petr had given her from the sheath at her waist, and removed the seal without cracking it. Setting the seal aside, and replacing her dagger in its sheath, she unrolled the scroll and began to read it. She broadcast her reading to Penelope and a few others within the communities.

**_"My Lady Guardian Latara,_**

_** Our own Guardian has been gone for so long a time, that only legend and myth remain amongst the common folk. The history of the helping hand of our Guardian was recorded faithfully and kept in the royal vaults, and that is how I knew to reach out to others of your kind. You are one of the last known Guardians, and the closest to me. I beg you help me. I send to you my youngest child, my only daughter. She needs to be raised in a place of safety and peace.**_

_** I married very young, to a lovely woman. Her name was Aprona. We had many sons together. I knew my wife was different, that she had wonderful gifts: wisdom, ingenuity, knowledge, and connections to many other cities and nations were just a few. Just before her twenty-seventh birthday, she gave birth to our daughter. We named her, Zarina, our 'Golden One'. I never questioned her practice of celebrating her birthday the evening before the actual day of her birth. We had that one last night together. The next morning, Aprona looked ill and in pain. I was about to call for the healers when she stopped me. Aprona told me a fantastic tale of being born of a cursed race. She told me that the curse claims the lives of those born to the race on their twenty-seventh birthday. Aprona asked me to bring the children to her, and then to call for a litter to take her into the countryside. She had made arrangements to go and die away from her family so as to not cause us any pain. I did bring the children to her, but kept her in the palace so that we could meet the challenge together; always hoping of course, to show her that there was no curse so cruel. My wife died that evening, and disintegrated to ashes and dust in my arms.**_

_** Out of grief, arrogance, and a desire to spare my children that kind of death, I began to try to find a way to extend their lives. I was successful, even while I was cruel in my attempts. My place in the afterlife is set, and I know I will go there soon. My sons, and the other Apollites that I used for experimentation are now part human and part animal. Bear, wolf, hawk, dragon, panther, leopard, lions. Apollo found out about my attempts to save my children, and complained to the Fates. They have truly shown their capricious nature. For every being that I created with a human heart, there is one with an animal heart, and they will never be able to live in peace, but are now to war against one another for all time. I do not know how, but Zarina alone seems immune from the decree of the Fates. She brought peace to my sons whenever they were together. Zarina can take any animal form she chooses, and never looses an ounce of her human compassion, or her animal instincts. Because of her goodness, many people are seeking her, to use her for their own whims. Take care of my daughter."**_

Latara laid the scroll down upon the table. "Messenger, you have no need to fear that we will turn Zarina aside. Adytum is a place of refuge, for all. What else have you to say?"

"My Lady, the original party was made up of people from our kingdom. Some are seeking a safe place to live. Others have pledged their lives and dedication to Zarina. Some wished to come on an adventure, and will return to their homes, or continue on their way." The man took a drink of ale, and paused. "The priests on the hilltop showed me and a few others their special map. They asked us if we might be willing to have others travel with us, and we agreed. We now number over one hundred weary and worn people, and I am worried that your village cannot handle any more people."

Latara smiled at him. "Ricarneo," the young man jerked his head up at his name; he had not given his name to anyone. Latara laughed, "Yes, I know your name. I know many things. It is my place to know them. Do not fret. This village is well provisioned for guests. Your company will arrive here, have a safe place to stay for a few days, and then, should they choose, can travel on to Adytum proper. For certain, that is where Zarina will be cared for and raised." Ricarneo relaxed visibly. "Hajna and Tavian," Latara called out, "Did you hear? There will be one hundred weary souls coming in a day or so. Can you be ready?" Latara added on their private path,_ "I will be needing Penelope for several days, but we will both be back in time to greet the new arrivals."_

"Of course, Latara," Hajna called back. "Leave it in our hands."


	7. Chapters 7 & 8

Author's Note: Acheron and Simi, and all other characters as well as the Dark-Hunters, Were-Hunters, and Dream-Hunters belong to Ms. Sherrilyn Kenyon, and not myself. My characters, and the story and plot, of course are mine. Also, the Carpathian series, and characters belong to Ms. Christine Feehan, and those characters that I have created and incorporated into my story and plot are mine. Again, this is a cross-over fan fiction between Ms. Kenyon and Ms. Feehan's worlds.

Chapter 7

The night was dark, and cold. The weather in these mountains was wild; the wind tearing through the trees, the rain slashing down so thickly that it was like a waterfall gushing across his face. Where most people would have ran and hid from such conditions, this man relished them. They made him stronger, more passionate to whatever cause he had committed to. A Spartan by birth, he had been bred for strength, endurance, and most importantly for war. He had sworn his sacred oaths to Sparta, his family, his gods. No beautiful death, no glory in the afterlife had he attained. Instead an eternity with his girls, the potential of eternity with his sons. A sacred duty to perform. He took a moment to reflect on that moment, one hundred years ago this night.

On the eve after the birth of his twin daughters, and the celebration of his twin sons' seventh birthday and entrance into the agoge, and the eve before he was to be recognized by the King of Sparta as a Captain, his younger brother, Jarlious, had stabbed him in the back on the steps to the altar of Artemis, not for any misdeed or because he had broken any law. No, only for greed and jealousy. Aetos had inherited the lands owned by both their mother and father. Aetos had excelled in the agoge, in his time in the wild, and had come back to Sparta a man. Jarlious had barely survived those first few years in the agoge, and that with the help of Aetos. Upon Aetos' return he had been betrothed to a beautiful, and wealthy, daughter of a member of the council. No father, mother, or woman of Sparta had wanted Jarlious. Jarlious had become only a soldier for Sparta. He lived in the barracks with other soldiers, coming to visit his brother and his family very rarely. "May you live forever, alone, Jarlious." Aetos had cursed his brother with his dying breath. Better for Sparta had his brother been discarded at birth, left for the wolves or dashed upon the rocks.

Aetos' soul had cried out in agony at having been so wronged, and Artemis had answered. "I can give you your vengeance, Captain Aetos, but it will come with a heavy price. You will never be able to see your family, or friends again. You will give to me your soul, and you will hunt the Daimons for me. Aetos, I cannot give you the glorious death that you Spartans enjoy so well. If you die after giving me your soul in payment for vengeance, then you will be a shade, cursed to walk the earth; unseen, unheard, hungry but unable to eat, thirsty but unable to drink. There is an out clause for this deal, should you find someone who loves you enough to reclaim your soul for you then perchance your soul can be returned to you." Artemis had fallen silent and allowed him to take his time and think things over.

"My shield, armor, cloak, spear?" He had queried.

"If you can get it yourself, undetected, of course you may have them."

"For my soul, I get one act of vengeance, and then an eternity of service? Seems a bit one sided to me. I want your sacred promise as the patron Goddess of Sparta, that my wife, my children will prosper for all eternity. All the lands of any of my family will flourish with rich soil, bountiful crops and plenty of water for all time; the livestock will be plentiful and strong. My sons will be great leaders of Sparta, strong, with good wives and many sons and daughters. My daughters will have good husbands, who will give them strong sons and daughters. I know you can see into my heart and mind. If you can guarantee the picture I have, the feelings in my heart, then we will have a bargain. Only to be undone should your word not be kept, " Aetos trailed off.. a bright flash of light having announced the arrival of someone else. The tall man didn't look very much older than one score but looked very intimidating, even to Aetos.

"Aetos, do not try to bargain with Artemis. Her promises seem complete, but she always leaves herself a loop hole that will screw you over royally in the end. I will guarantee your family's prosperity for as long as the world exists. I promise."

Artemis had gasped and then stamped her foot in anger. "Acheron, why are you here, he has not yet agreed! And you cannot get out of that promise, now, no matter what he decides!"

Acheron shrugged. Pissing off Artie was one of the few joys he had in his life anymore, and for some reason that he couldn't really see, this man would play a vital role at sometime in the future. Without addressing or even looking at Artemis, Acheron continued speaking to Aetos, "As a matter of fact, Aetos, I can make it so that you could take your vengeance, without giving up your soul. There will be no out clause, but I will not restrict you from finding happiness where you can."

Aetos cocked his head to the left and regarded Acheron. "I accept your offer, Acheron, and decline the offer of the Goddess Artemis."

Artemis screamed in rage, and flashed out while her scream echoed off the walls of the temple. Acheron simply smiled. "You can go to your children and make your good byes. I will help the memory of you stay strong in their minds that it was you on your way to Elysian fields."

The two of them had walked in companionable silence to Aetos' home. Acheron made sure that they were not seen or heard entering. Walking through the courtyard that separated the bed chambers from the rest of the house, Aetos heard a terrifying scream. Immediately he broke into a dead run, heading for the bedchamber that he had shared with his wife. Too late, his mind cried out upon seeing his wife's mutilated body lying on their bed. She wasn't dead yet, but the wounds were fatal, and she breathed shallowly trying to hold on. Standing over her with a long, wicked knife was Jarlious, laughing maniacally. "It was a one time offer, now die knowing I will kill the useless female brats first and then go to the agoge barracks and 'help' your sons into deaths arms."

Acheron stood back, sorrowed that he could not have foreseen this. Apparently this man was to be of special importance in his life; Acheron's powers of foresight and omnipotence only failed when it came to himself and people special in his life.

Aetos crouched low, into a fighting stance and growled. Jarlious whipped around and visibly paled. "You!! I killed you!! You are DEAD!" Jarlious lunged at Aetos, trying desperately to stab him, and kill him again.

"Adelfos, you only killed me because you were too much of a coward to face me like a man of Sparta. Now, I avenge myself and my own Tanin. You will NEVER touch my children!!"

The two men struggled for the knife. But the struggle was short lived. After all, Jarlious was weaker in every way to Aetos Where Jarlious screamed and grunted, Aetos was eerily silent. Jarlious was wild and desperate; Aetos was controlled and methodical. In two minutes it was all over, Jarlious dead on the floor with the knife embedded in his heart. "I would wish that you could live forever, but it would have been better if you had been discarded at birth Jarlious, you won't be remembered anyway."

Leaving the body where it lay, Aetos crossed to his wife. "Tanin, my love." He drew her carefully into his arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled sadly.

"You came back for me." She whispered.

"Yes, my love." Aetos looked over to Acheron, a question in his eyes. Acheron just shook his head. To heal her would change too much in the world, and she didn't really want to live any longer. Tanin took a long last breath. "In Sparta, we are not supposed to love, it is weak. But I have loved you." Aetos told her. She smiled.

"I have loved you as well." Tanin strained to reach his lips for a kiss, and Aetos leaned down to kiss her. She went limp in his arms as she died.

Aetos laid her back down among the pillows on their bed. Acheron moved to stand beside him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "She didn't want to stay, here on this earth, without you. I do not think she could have adjusted to living with immortality either. She had been weak and ill since the birth of your daughters, she would have died soon anyway." Aetos just nodded. Squaring his shoulders he wrapped Tanin's body firmly in a sheet, but left the corner that would have covered her face loose, so that those who came later would be able to see who was in the sheet. He walked through the house to where the girls' bedchamber was. He was expecting newborns, but was surprised to find two girls about two years old.

"Acheron, what is this? When Jarlious killed me, they were just born." Aetos shook his head.

"My friend, the gods work on a different time line than mortals."

"I cannot leave them here, but I do not know what you have in mind for me."

"I have a mission for you. But if you think you can handle it, you may keep your daughters with you." Acheron handed Aetos a large pack with a book and a scroll in it. "The scroll has you assignment on it, and the book will explain your new powers that I have given you, and the world of the Dark-Hunters. You are to be considered a Dark-Hunter by everyone else but myself and Sin, who is not technically a Dark-Hunter himself. No matter if you bring your daughters or not, they and your sons will be well cared for, and will have matching and complimentary powers and talents of their own. Should you need me for anything, call my name three times, and I will come to you as soon as I can." Acheron flashed out of the villa. Leaving Aetos alone with his daughters, Alala (named after the ancient war goddess) and Celena (named for an ancient goddess of the moon), Acheron went to heed the calls of his other Dark-Hunters.

Chapter 8.

Alala and Celena had set up the household after this last move. The Carpathian mountains were beautiful and wild, and so they designed and decorated their home to blend and reflect that. The original retainers that her father had brought from Sparta had died long ago, and it had been a mutual decision among all three that they would only hire new people when they needed them, but not on a long term basis. This caused the girls to have to work a bit more than they would normally have, but they didn't mind. Their father had trained them to fight, so they were strong. They were aware of most of the inhabitants of the supernatural world, which gave them an edge. They were smart, reading and speaking many languages. Thanks to Acheron, their own mysterious wonder of the world (and here the girls would giggle with each other, they had a good handle on how to deal with just about any god or demon they could come across. Of course, Simi put them all to shame with her complete loyalty to Acheron and her penchant to flame broil anything or one that might pose a threat to him, or those people that she liked.

Tonight, they had decided to go exploring and orient themselves to this beautiful land that they were now in. Forsaking the dresses and skirts that most women wore, they preferred to wear leather trousers, and linen shirts with a leather vest over the top. Identical as they were, Alala preferred brown, and Celena preferred to wear black leather. Around their waists they had belts that secured their swords and sheaths, and various weapons. On their backs they carried a quiver of arrows, as well as their bows. Alala carried a long bow, and Celena a hunters bow. The elements generally didn't bother them, after all they were Spartan women. Rain didn't kill people, stupidity killed people. Getting wet and cold, and then staying that way long enough, that was stupid. As they roamed over the land, and its magnificent forests, Alala noticed, just off in the distance, what looked like a real road. Not a cart track, but a road with cobblestones. She signaled to Celena and they turned in that direction. Matching grins lit up their sun kissed complexions. Their eyes were a dark blue, and their hair was long in natural cascading ringlets. Tall and willowy they moved with a quiet grace, completely at home in the wilderness. As they walked steadily towards the road, they startled a few deer, which in turn caused some wolves to howl balefully. A telepathic giggle echoed in the their minds, and they shrugged helplessly. They weren't trying to be stealthy; it was just a natural way for them to be.

The road was an odd discovery in this area. They hadn't seen a cobblestone road in four months. Since they had left the cradle of Greece and Rome. One direction seemed to wind continuously up into the mountains. The other direction seemed to lead back towards Greece. Alala snorted, _"Would that we had known of this road as we left Greece! It would have made the traveling a bit easier with all our goods!"_

Celena nodded in agreement. _"We might have kept Narcina and Neco with us longer as well. They were very tired from the traveling over the open country and the wild areas. I couldn't find a fault with their choice of staying in that town a few weeks back. Something close to civilization had to have looked very good to them."_

"_Wanna follow and see where it goes?" _ Alala grinned at the challenge.

"_Not tonight. Let's wait and tell father first. You know how he worries when we just take off on one of our curiosity adventures. This way we can also get some supplies before we go. I'd rather be able to eat quickly, be dry when needed, and be prepared." _Celena reminded her sister with a grin. Together they rolled their eyes at the very thought of one of their father's lectures.


	8. Chapter 9

_**Please remember that I can only lay claim to the story, but not the inspiration from Ms. Kenyon (Dark-Hunters, etc) and Ms. Feehan (Carpathians). My plot, and characters are mine—anyone or thing belong to the Authors already mentioned.**_

**Chapter 9**

Alara and Celena had been walking the road that they had found in the woods for five days before they came upon what looked to be a passage through the mountain. The walls of the cliffs were unusually smooth. They paused at that point, simply to rest and take stock before they entered the pass. Their instincts told them that it wasn't completely natural. While that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it also meant that it could be dangerous on the other side of the equation. Their camp was basic; just a small sleeping tent for them and a sheltered fire for them to heat water and cook their evening meal. Since it was just them, they set up wards around the campsite. The wards would help keep most animals and people out of the site, and would definitely awaken them if someone approached with less than honest and honorable intenions. Their powers had been granted to them by Acheron himself. The leader of the Dark-Hunters was a total enigma to most, but the girls simply loved to be around him. He was always polite and gentle with them—to the point where he had arranged for a Chthonian to train them in their powers. He said it was because he wouldn't be able to stand it if they got hurt while he was training them. Personally, they had thought it was because Simi would probably not give him any peace if they had gotten hurt. That night they curled up together as they normally did; facing each other, arms holding each other close. Every house they had, their father had tried to get them to sleep in individual beds, but it hadn't worked. They each had their own room with their private possessions , furniture, attached private bathing chamber and bed... but their rooms were connected by a third sleeping chamber. They shared that bed, and the only time they used their separate beds was for a nap during the day, or when the other was ill. So, curled up together and sleeping peacefully is how the Council Representatives found them.

The Katagaria Weres had scented new people during their earlier scouting range. The people who resided in Adytum were always on guard for threats and those who were seeking a sanctuary. Anyone close to their outer walls were always noted, and if they hadn't passed on their way within a day, then they were given a much closer look by a small group of Council Representatives. Tonight's visiting party (as always) consisted of an Apollite, Atlantean, Katagaria, Arcadian, and Carpathian. What truly set these individuals apart was their age. Each of them was considered an ancient by their people, and they were all mated. This helped them all be a bit more calm, while being curious and safe.

Alara and Celena were awakened to the sounds of quiet murmurs.

"Yes, I can see why the Scouts were disquieted." Voice number one commented.

"The wards are amazing, look at the weaves! How I'd love to learn how they did it!" Voice three seemed barely able to contain his excitement.

"They look like children, curled up together." Voice three was obviously amused.

An odd coughing sound, more like an animal though, seemed to laugh and question at the same time.

"Why don't you see how your fur will fare with that idea, because I'm not powering through unfamiliar magiks just to satisfy your curiosity, my friend. We will probably learn more by just being polite and waking them up, and asking the questions, than by pushing through obvious protective boundaries."


	9. Chapter 10

_**Okay, yep, short chapters. Nope, I'm not the Author Goddess or Author Sorceress, so credit goes to Ms.' Kenyon and Feehan.**_

**Chapter 10**

Alara and Celena sat up at the same time, each facing away from the other. Combining their essences allowed them to be able to see through the other's eyes, and share information more easily. Recognizing the features of the Apollite and Atlanteans was easy for them, but the other two men and the rather large wolf were outside their experience. Fluidly they stood up and double checked their protective wards.

"We have not disturbed your wards, young ones, nor would we," one of the men informed them. "I am Marcu, a Carpathian. Our community's scouts spotted your campsite, and reported to us your close vicinity. We are merely investigating your reason for being so close to the corridor to our home."

"I am Alara and this is my sister Celena, daughters of Aetos of Sparta. Our father was recently posted to this region, to help curb the spread of evil. We are merely exploring an intriguing road in a wild area of the world."

The men and wolf looked at each other, seemingly communicating without words. Marcu spoke quietly again. "We know of the Daimons. There are none within our community at this time, however. Perhaps we can trade information with each other, Daughters of Aetos." Marcu paused. "It will be dawn soon, and some of us are not comfortable during daylight hours. Would you be willing to come to Adytum with us, and then attend a special council tomorrow eve?"

Alara nodded solemnly. Celena made a small gesture that dropped their circle of protection and put out their fire. The men made a movement to help them break their camp, but before they could really do anything the blankets were rolled, and everything was put away in two packs. Celena smiled shyly at the men, "We travel well, and fight better." The wolf let out a barking chuffle that could have been taken for a chuckle. The other men turned around and began the hike towards Adytum, the girls following easily.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

To an impartial observer, the hiking party in the middle of the wilderness was just that. A few obvious weapons, of course. Wild animals and wild people are always unpredictable. But to someone who knew what to look for, the party hiking through the wilds was more dangerous. Men who carried themselves with complete confidence; two young women who looked nothing like the men, and seemed to not be truly attached to any of them, and were just as confident. Then there were the animals-- creatures that anyone would expect to turn on a human and enjoy the meal, of human. Leaving behind the road that they had been following was a curious development, but the sisters didn't question their hosts. So it was that the hikers passed through the forest with little effort, and less noise.

The sisters kept a wary eye on the men of this 'Carpathian' lineage. They shared a few comments, mentally, between themselves, and debated sending for their father. Eventually they settled for merely giving him directions, using telepathy, and keeping him informed of their location and progress. Of course their father reminded them to be careful, and told them that their brothers had arrived the previous morning. The three of them were currently in route to join the girls, teleporting location by location, and gathering information at each.

The mountain corridor looked to be nothing more than potential mountain pass. Curiously enough, the road that they had been following met up with them there, and continued on. Of course the girls noticed many of the defensive positions, as they passed through. The road began to narrow, and sides of the mountains formed a small canyon. The canyon had a tight bend, and then ended at the mouth of a cave. Celena whispered quietly "Ilumina." A soft yellow light hovered about twelve inches above her head, allowing for the sisters to see their surroundings better. The cave was not large, nor long, and the stones that had made up the road, continued on, looking more like a garden pathway now. Marcu spoke quietly. "Through this cavern there will be a large gate, and through that gate will lie the community of Adytum. Before we can permit your full entrance, we ask for a small token from you. This will help us ensure your good intentions, and your continuing friendship."

"And, pray tell, what would this 'token' be, Marcu, elder of Adytum?" A male voice spoke from behind the travelers. "And why would you ask young ladies to pay it?"

The Elders looked up sharply, obviously surprised. Alara spoke clearly. "Father, may I present to you the Elders of Adytum, Elders, our father, Aetos in service to Acheron of Atlantis."

Aetos walked easily to his daughter, briefly touching each of them on their left arm, where they wore a metal arm bracelet bearing Acheron's symbol. It was his only way of conveying his approval of them in front of others, after all, Spartans were warriors first. Aetos paused in front of Marcu and nodded in greeting. Marcu returned the nod, sizing up this man before him. Human, but, not. Aetos' own conclusion led him to call to the one being he had not spoken to for a century or more. "Akri Acheron!"

Acheron flashed into solid form, next to Aetos, immediately. "Aetos, it has been a long time, but I cannot imagine that you would need my assistance with these....beings." Acheron grinned.

Aetos grinned in return, bowing slightly. "My daughters have been exploring again, and this time they have found a community called Adytum. We see before us some that we recognize, but some that we do not. Perhaps, some more information would be helpful."

"Very wise, Captain. But, let us all continue this conversation under cover. Some of these men would not handle the sun's rays well at all." With a thought, they were all on the doorstep of Adytum's community hall. Acheron was bowing to Latara and Penelope.

Latara smiled at Acheron. "Ah, an Atlantean God. There were rumors amongst our citizens that none of you existed any longer. It is with a lighter heart that I welcome you to the sanctuary, Adytum." Latara absorbed much about the state of this god in front of her; the first she had seen in many centuries. She thought to Penelope, _"Please csistri, arrange for proper refreshments for our guests. One special refreshment for Lord Acheron you will find in my personal cupboard inside, a __green wineskin. That is served ONLY to him, understand?"_ Penny nodded, and curtsied, then went into the hall to do as she was bid. A lifetime of living, loving and learning with Latara had imbued her with a special understanding for their Guardian Goddess.

Acheron looked down at his hands, for just a split second believing that he had lost control and turned into his true god form. Looking back up at Latara he spoke softly, "It is with a grateful heart that I, and those with me, have found your community. I think we have much to speak about."

"Indeed Lord Acheron. I fear that it will be in the hands of the few that the world's Light and Darkness will be held." Latara gestured for the Elders and guests to enter into the Hall.

It was three hours later that Latara had noticed that Acheron hadn't drank from goblet, merely toyed with it. To most of the people around them, it was enough to create the illusion of a man simply enjoying a good goblet of wine. Leaning towards the god who sat on her right, she whispered so low that only he could hear (an amazing thing considering the acute senses of those around her) "Lord, is your drink not satisfactory?"

Acheron looked at her with rather sarcastic expression, "I doubt that my diet would lend me to what I was served."

"Ah, but you truthfully cannot know that for certain, until you try it. While not as satisfying as your normal fare, I'm positive that it will at least tide you over for a bit."

Acheron grimaced, and acceded to her wishes, knowing that it would look rude if he didn't at least drink some of it. Raising the goblet to his lips, he took an experimental sniff, but couldn't place the smell. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Latara smirk a bit. He took a small mouthful of the liquid, and was shocked at the taste. Latara's memories began to flood his mind, even though he had not been able to read her, or anything about this particular sanctuary. He swallowed, and then, figuring in for an ounce, in for a pound, he gulped the rest of the goblets contents. He almost didn't notice the young lady, Penelope, refilling his goblet. The memories, the information was almost overwhelming. When he thought that he was able to speak coherently, he found that he didn't need to. Latara's voice whispered through his mind.

_"Do not be worried, my good friend. This is just so that you, Apostolos, the Harbringer of Telikos, will know me and my sanctuary here. Your friend, Aetos and his family are welcome here, any time, for any reason—so long as the basic law of sanctuary is followed."_

Acheron smiled. Someone who truthfully wanted nothing from him. Strange... someone he wouldn't have to keep a wary eye on. Nice to know one. She leaned into him again, whispering in his ear, "There are some Atlantean descendants living here, and Apollites, who are most anxious to meet with you. Perhaps, when you have a need for quiet that you cannot find anywhere else, you and your Simi can visit. Drink this goblet as well, you haven't fed for a time, and this will enable you to prolong the times between feeding, forever."

"M'lady, Latara, what is it that I am drinking?" Acheron took another drink. It was delicious, possibly even addicting. And while it helped him not to feel the hunger, or thirst, for Artemis' blood, it did soothe the ache.

"My blood." She shrugged. "It is, basically, the blood of all the Guardian's of Europe. A by-product of being the last in this part of the world. That, of course, and all their knowledge, and powers. Creating this community is the only thing I could do; preserving something to help with all of our futures."

Acheron nodded, his grey-silver eyes swirling. The future changed, because free-will was mostly unpredictable. He didn't believe in messing with free-will. "Thank you." He spoke softly, sincerely.

"It is my pleasure to help."

By the next morning, questions had answers. Answers had created ideas, and ideas had formulated into plans. Children from the whole valley had swarmed all over Acheron, finding in him a truly gentle giant.

Latara laid her hand on his arm, just enough to make him pause before he flashed off to his next call for help. "Please, let me know if I can help you. It is not just up to you, Akri Apostolos, to try to rein in and stop this Spreading Darkness."

**The End**

Inspired by the worlds of Christine Feehan and Sherrilyn Kenyon


End file.
